


Anne Is Mine but Only for Tonight ( Modern Day)

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12, fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne Neville is the girl of Richard's dreams but he's been denied her so many nights before but the worst part is that she lives with him because he is her protector well her father is away on business.(Modern Day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/gifts).



> please do comment and tell me what you think and if their should be another chapter

Anne Neville was the girl in the office who has chestnut hair and beautiful green eyes but Richard of York was denied her and that made him want her even more. 

Anne Neville has lived with Richard of York for quite a while because her father was always away on business and Richard was her protector but what she didn't know is that he wanted the control on who she could date because her beauty was different as her sister had her mother's beauty but she had a beauty of her own. 

Anne always came home late but late enough for him to move her to his bed as the winter was always cold. Richard looked at Anne as she was in his bed. She was a fragile thing but small, he loved the way when she came home she quickly got into a gown that was beautifully white. Anne had beautiful shining blue eyes that made her look so innocent but Anne was a girl he can talk to about anything. The same night Richard had laid Anne down on his bed and she wore a white nightgown but the curves of her body attracted him the most.

 

Richard sat on the other side of his bed drinking hard whiskey and thinking to himself what he done to deserve this torture of the girl he was denied yet who lived with him, her father the CEO maker or his nickname " the kingmaker" would never approve of the relationship. He looked over on the other side of the bed and saw Anne's face in moonlight she was a beautiful creature but she was never to be his. 

He saw a couple tears go down her face, she must be having a nightmare of some sort. Anne kept saying:"I am worthy of living as my father is the kingmaker."

Richard was worried so he kissed her cheek because it wasn't worth seeing the girl of his dreams having a nightmare. Anne opened her eyes and Richard looked at her face as she was playing with her chestnut hair. 

Richard said "Anne, what's wrong? What were having a nightmare about?"

Anne looked away from Richard as she said "My sister was pregnant and she lost her child on our yacht there was no midwife so I had to turn the baby. I remembered that the name I bear is "worthy of living",Isabel was happy to bear a boy but she lost it." 

Richard said "lay on my chest for tonight for comfort. I love your hair when it is down." Anne laid down on Richard's chest. 

As she did so, Anne smelled the scent of the whiskey on Richard's breath. 

Anne said "were you drinking whiskey? Something must be troubling you, what is it?"

Richard said " Anne I am your protector but I'm scared to lose you and I like having you around but your father will be back soon." 

Anne replied " I talked to my father and he said I am a traitor for choosing a side. He thinks it is best to stay here with you till I find a boyfriend or a husband." 

Richard clenched his fist at the thought of Anne belonging to someone else. How would he put up with that Edward of Lancaster who has always has had his eye on her? but Edward was his enemy for taking what he deserved.

After a moment, Richard said"Who do you have in mind Anne to date ?" Anne just laid there and thought about it. 

 

"Edward of Lancaster he was always a good friend to me and always took me to movies and we ate after but I think he likes me." Anne explained, to Richard.

 

"Anne sit on my chest and look at me and say that again." Anne got up and sat on Richard's chest.

Richard said " you are not allowed to date a Lancaster from the Lancaster company just the York's." 

Anne said " I free in my choosing, am I not?" 

Richard sat up and held Anne and looked into her eyes, Richard said " I'm not going to lose you to Lancaster because they're all trying to rule our company but corruption and loyalty are never well together but I need you."

Anne tried to pull away but Richard pulled her closer. "I'm not letting you go and you can't make me, Anne, you lived here for almost two years those two years I needed you and I still do." 

Anne laughed at his words because she knew that when her father called her to pick him up on the drive home as he was honest about every situation he was in and he always told her the metaphorical throne was hollow because it was nothing but corruption, deceit and lies.

"Richard you won't lose me but I have the freedom to choose who I like and I like Edward of Lancaster, Margaret of Anjou's son. Okay, Richard?" Anne told him. 

Richard kissed Anne so passionately that he didn't want to pull away from Anne as he he tasted her soft luscious raspberry flavored lips. Anne pulled away and said "Richard what was that for ?"  
Richard replied " I am in need of you in a sexual way. I have needs, too, since that one night a week ago where I picked you up at the bar and when we got home you started dry humping my cock. It felt good and the next morning at work I smiled and took you out to dinner to thank you but you didn't remember anything."

 

"That was a night I regretted. Talking to my father I was a pawn at a party so I called you thinking you"ll just hold my hand when I cry but I had needs, too, and we satisfied each other as you kept on my hips and kissing me it was great ." Anne told Richard.

Anne got out of Richard's arms and poured herself a shot of whiskey and drank it and then poured another and drank it once more. 

"You're a tiny, fragile girl. You are lightweight. Another shot and you'll be really drunk and soon honest with me." Anne walked over to the door to open it. 

 

However, Richard closed it and said: "Lay back down and we can talk about you dating other men rather other than Lancaster."

Anne looked at him and said "No. My phone is the living room I will give him a call." 

 

Richard then pulled Anne into his arms and held her as his whispered into her ear and said "I'm not allowing the pleasure to call anyone to pick you up when I am here with you, Isabel is out with George and your father is now with Lancaster. That means you stay with me till things are fine and we see where these men's loyalty is either with York or Lancaster."

Anne said" Loyalty is important to men but all they do is cheat.I would assume you would do the same so I might as well see my options." 

At her words, Richard said " I am loyal to those I care about and I am in need of you Anne not as a friend but a lover, too."

Anne tried to pull away but as she did, he took her hand and he sat down on his chair, she sat on his lap. He put his hands under her gown and felt her breasts and as he did so, she started moaning. 

Richard said "Your boobs are medium sized and perky but your thighs are soft and nice." Richard moved his hands from her breasts to her thighs he needed her to be wet so teasing her would be worth it. Anytime he moved close to her center she reacted quickly and as if she wanted his hands to stay there

"You're teasing me, ain't you? Because I was honest about who I wanted to have sex with and date .This is a battle of jealousy." Anne commented. 

Richard kissed her. Her lips were lusciously delicious. Richard moved his hands and pulled of his shirt as she removed her nightgown. Richard saw Anne in the moonlight, she was beautifully tiny but her body was full of many curves. Richard was still in the chair and Anne still there on his lap all naked and bare but his tonight. 

Anne said "Remove your pants and you will get what you want so that you will smile the next morning." 

"Stand up for a moment please Anne and I will." Richard said as he removed his pants and briefs. Anne knew that he was hard already because her ass moved against him whenever she closed her legs.

Richard told her, after a moment:" Anne move to the bed, please, so we do this in a loving way." 

Anne went to the bed and laid down. Richard walked over to his bed from near the widow chair as he saw Anne laying there with her hair spread across the pillow and her breasts but her legs were spread. 

Richard sat down on the bed and traced his finger around her belly button, before speaking once more. " Anne, what are you doing?" He asked. 

At the sound of his question, Anne sat up and spoke. "When Edward and I had sex I was told to just lie there with my legs spread when our dating was political for my father." 

Richard saw her look down but he tilted her face up and said "He wasn't nice, was he in bed to you? he was hurting you and leaving bruises where they shouldn't like on your thighs and hips. Anne we are equals I lay down and you move your hips around or do you mind if take control tonight?"

 

"You can tonight, Richard, I don't mind." Anne said as she laid back down on their bed. 

Richard started kissing her thighs and then he entering her hard which made Anne moaned loudly. Richard kept on pulling her closer as he moved in and out Anne was great to look at when she moaned it made him happy. The sound seemed to make his own arousal even stronger. 

Then Richard reached his climax and stopped and just wanted to be in her because they were one for once.

Anne muttered," Richard, that was amazing sex."

Richard said "The only other thing that would make me happy is if your were to bare our child." 

Anne sat up but his cock went deeper into her and she played with hair and said " Our child, huh funny, I went to the doctor's they said I am to bear a child once in this life but maybe in another." 

At her words,Richard said "In this lifetime Anne and age you can just as quickly take a pill and the next day you are no longer barren." 

"Go to bed honey.Tonight was a little tough for the both of us." 

Richard moved his cock out of her and as he quickly went to sleep, Anne thought about children but a boy, a little boy, especially, oh how happy Richard would be. Anne was so tired so she laid on Richard's chest. She had tired eyes so she laid there and thought for a while about a little boy of her own to grow in her but Anne was tiny so she would look like a barrel waddling around. Anne closed her eyes and went to sleep quickly. 

Anne woke up and immediately, she began to feel nauseous. It couldn't have been too long before she began to be sick.. Anne thought that she drank too much whiskey last night without a chaser. Richard woke up to Anne puking in the bathroom and as he walked to the bathroom he saw Anne with her head over the toilet in one of his t-shirts.

"I shouldn't have drank so much last night because now I am sick and I am late to work already." Anne commented to Richard, as he looked at her. 

At her words, Richard explained," Anne we both were honest last night but now you are puking your guts out and you didn't have a chaser either."

Anne started heaving once more then Richard waked over and held Anne as she was picking and moved her hair to one side to her left side as he held her. Once Anne was done and she turned around, she started crying but Richard held her. 

Richard couldn't help but think that his Anne pregnant and is this just morning sickness. Richard said " we will go see a doctor Anne after work to see if you are fine but for now we must get ready." 

Anne let go of Richard as she got up and went to go get ready. Richard thought about Anne being pregnant and made him happy. 

Anne quickly got ready into a plaid white shirt and a black skirt with Louis Vuitton shoes. Today was a big day in the office as Anne was to present a presentation to Edward, George about the investment in wales as a partnership but her and Richard were partners in this as well.


	2. Anne Will Always Be Mine ( Modern Day) Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is to become someone great in this office but Richard is always in constant need of having her around and maybe she will be pregnant with their child but something will happen when Edward of webminister visits

Anne was so full of hope and nervousness when she presented her idea with Richard to be in a partnership with Wales. It was rather important, after all. Richard loved her hair down but when it is in a messy bun for the meeting there was always a couple curls just hanging around. Richard had always felt the desire for this girl for quite a while but when she was talking he noticed how positive she was about everything. However, he needed to present as well because they were partners but Anne looked so desirable in the clothes she wore today at the meeting that he wanted to kiss her and hold her in his arms.

Anne was a girl who knew what she wanted and went after it like her father because she knew how to play people like chess pieces. She was done presenting the presentation as she sat down at the big meeting table and smiled as for some reason she was nervous yet confident in herself.

Richard had stood up and agreed with everything Anne had said. In being in a partnership with Wales the York corporation would benefit as they would gain more money. Also, it would mean that a new man would have a whole office to himself, it was nothing about losing it be gaining more support for a company that may be corrupt. Their presentation was over before they left. Edwards shook Anne's hand and said, "we will follow through with this in 2 week's time I have more politics to attend to. You and Richard make quite a team." 

Anne smiled it worked. 

Edward said to Richard the same thing about this partnership with the Wales company. After George and Edward were gone there was no one left but Anne and Richard in the conference room.

Richard was sitting down in the chair but as Anne walked by he pulled her into his arms. Richard whispered "I've been desiring you all day Anne, this meeting with my brother has made me realize I want you even more as my girlfriend." 

At his words, Anne replied ,"That is funny that man who will move here from the Wales company, me and Jonathan Wales are friends but he wants to be more than that. I will be his." Richard clenched his fist and slammed his on the table right next to him. 

Richard said "You are mine, you've always been mine and no one else's. Anne, this Edward of Westminster was the man who is a threat to the company. His father died and it was his father's and my father's company and now you want to be marked a traitor by dating him. We will have to meet him, I guess. "

Anne kissed him and replied "Be kind,Richard, you can have anything in the world and it is yours." 

Richard said " I can have everything I want but my brother,Edward, the world is at his feet and now he is going to propose to the company that he is engaged to Elizabeth woodville, a common work girl who is a assistant, who once worked for the Lancaster's but they changed sides . He is in love with her but I think it is her beauty, I have everything but you Anne. You are what I desire." 

Anne put her fingers in with Richard's and said, " I am here to let you know you are not alone, Richard, and now I need you to support me. I was who you made decisions for, I was letting you hold me and talk to me. I was a wife to you,Richard, I know this is hell for you to watch your brother take the company but he needs you and he values your opinions but my words are the ones that matter to you." 

Richard held Anne a little tighter in his arms as she was not wrong. Her words mattered to him because she knew what will go wrong such as if their options are to be a piece not a pawn but Anne was a fierce woman who had a opinion he valued. 

Richard said "You has always been mine,Anne,letting you go is hard, especially, as you have been through so much with me and my father passing away as well as the York company constantly fighting with the Lancaster one. Anne, I need you with me." 

At his words, Anne said," That is all true but now that I'm free to choose my boyfriend Richard I will have a person to bring to that engagement party that is in a month."

Richard turned her face towards his and his gaze was full of frustration and longing to keep Anne as he needed her. 

He has loved her more than a friend but to lose her was something quite unknown. At one point in these politics they were to be the "it" couple but things had vastly changed after that but now he can have her to himself. 

Anne blinked and replied "Stop looking at me that way as if you are frightened to lose me." 

Richard let go of Anne and she walked towards the office door and left him feeling unworthy of a girl who is now playing a game of her own. Anne walked across by all the cubicles and wondered if Richard still valued her as a friend and lover but he did he want to become more than friends with benefits.

As she was in front of the elevator door, she pushed the elevator button. Anne was waiting for the elevator to get there she looked behind her and saw Richard then she looked back and the elevator has arrived. Anne got on the elevator and Richard follow in after her.

After it reached the lobby, the elevator doors opened and it revealed Edward right there standing in front of Anne as she came out the elevator. 

Edward said " Anne, don't you look rather lovely today in those designer clothes that i bought you? With your chestnut hair in the messy bun, I just want to eat you up." 

Anne hugged Edward. Edward said "Your Father called me last night and said I would find you here with Richard your roommate." 

Edward stopped hugging and grabbed Anne's hand and walked over to Richard who was sitting on the couch closest to the fake fireplace. Anne knew that Richard was going to be pissed but before she can go anywhere with one of her boyfriends they had to sit through a dinner with Richard.

Edward walked over with Anne's hand in his. Edward then tapped Richard's shoulder.

Richard looked over and said "Anne is busy tonight, Edward, I am sorry but you can not take her with you for she is with me tonight, I will have her give you a call in a few days." 

Edward dropped Anne's hand. Richard was already mad she knew it as he was mad with rage, she could hear it in the way he talked to Edward. 

At his words, Edward replied "Anne is to come with me. Her father called and said she was to come and stay with me for a while till things blow over when I get my Father's company back." 

Richard stood up right in front of Edward and said "This is someone's legacy Edward, not a political game and you don't deserve it. Anne's father won't raise you far enough to be CEO."

Anne saw that there was going to be a fight so she walked in between Edward and Richard. She looked into Richard's eyes and put her hand upon his chest in front of his heart. Richard then put his hand their upon Anne's. 

Anne said "Calm down Richard; I am here for you and I won't go with him tonight."

Richard looked over to see Edward standing there but Edward saw a sensual moment where Anne just put her hand upon Richard's chest and soon his too but it was as if her words mattered to him. Edward then walked away as he saw that Richard had a passion for Anne in a weird way - a way he could never have with Anne Neville. 

Richard then grabbed Anne's small dainty hands and kissed it. Anne said "Edward is a man who I once dated but my father wants me and Edward to be the couple so he can raise up to own the company." 

Richard then put Anne's hand in his as they walked to their condo that was not far away from the York company as it was only five minutes away. After five minutes passed, they were in front of the door as Richard was fidgeting with his keys to open the door he opened it and Anne came him behind him. Richard set the keys on the counter.

He saw Anne sitting on the couch as he joined her. He that saw Anne was wearing nothing but the plaid black shirt from this morning. 

Richard kept on rubbing his finger on her ankle as she turned on the t.v and after she put down the remote, she took down her hair. It was curly and beautiful. She was desirable and very slender but her hands always fit in his. After a couple hours of them they just sat there. 

Anne said "Richard , I am sorry Edward came today I didn't expect him too." 

Anne began playing with her hair twirling it around. 

Richard, at her words, said " Anne I wanted to have you right there in your center part and to have you moaning my name. Anne he has angered me, so for the next few days you will stay here I already let them know."

Anne said " Okay Richard but in that few days Edward will call again and ask where I am ." Richard then pulled Anne toward him as he parted her legs,he started kissing her inner thighs and then he started licking her cunt Anne sat up and started pulling his hair. 

He came and kissed her long and passionately. Richard then took off his pants and underwear. He entered Anne long and hard as she sat up again and pulled him closer and pulled his hair. 

He said "This is a nice way Anne for me to let know you how I am feeling about our current situation."

Anne moaned and said "You're jealous of Edward because he can take me away from you. I saw how mad you were at him when he hugged me." 

Richard said " Anne remove your shirt, I want to suck your lovely breasts again." 

Anne stopped playing with his hair and Richard stopped moving in and out of her for a moment. Anne quickly removed her shirt and threw on the floor. Richard then laid down and started sucking Anne's perky breasts. He sucked on one then the other then went in and out of her cunt a couple more times. 

After they were done Richard said " let's go to our bed and sleep for it has been a tough day." 

Anne only said, " let's." 

Richard then helped Anne sit up and grabbed her hand as they walked back to their room. As they got to their bed, he just sat there thinking what if Anne is pregnant with his child but he forgot about their appointment today at 3:18 at the Martin clinic but they were often doctors that come to your home. Anne then let go Richard's hand, laid down went straight to sleep. Richard then laid down and pulled Anne into his arms and slept while thinking maybe she is pregnant as she puked a lot but it could still be for not having a chaser.  
3 weeks later 

Anne was puking again. It was constant but she hasn't drank anything for more than a month ago. 

Richard then came behind her and held her in his arms as she small and a fragile girl to him. He then put her hair into a bun. He just held her as she was puking over the toilet. 

Anne said " Richard I think I am sick. Can we go to that doctor or have him come here? I am not well." Anne then put her head over the toilet to puke again. 

Richard said " I already called him he is on his way."

Anne had finished being and so she said " Carry me to our bed Richard I am too weak and constantly hungry at odd times and craving Dairy Queen chicken strip baskets."

Richard said "Just come lie back down with me, you look beautiful today Anne let me hold you." 

Anne wrapped her arms around Richard as he carried Anne to his bed. She went to sleep after they talked for 5 minutes before Anne went to sleep she said " Don't leave me Richard I am weak and in need of you."

Richard replied " Why would I do that, Anne? I need you, too." Richard then held her as she went to sleep. The doctor came about 30 minutes after that Richard let him in. 

They were in the living room taking. The doctor said " What are her symptoms ?" 

 

Richard explained to him, " She's been constant puking and craving Dairy Queen chicken baskets and always being hungry all the time."

When they walked toward the door of Anne and Richard's room. Anne was still sleeping. The doctor then walked over to Anne and lifted up her shirt, felt her stomach and said " she's pregnant maybe a month and a week." 

Richard said "She is. I am happy."

The doctor said " Her complexion is better and it's gonna look like she will be a barrel though as she is small and fragile." 

Richard said "Leave me, I must have time with my fiancé." and The doctor did.


	3. Honesty Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little out of hand at a party when everyone drinks mamsley wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do commet I love critisim and feedback

As Richard was looking around the room for Anne, he realised how she was lovely to keep. Richard saw that everyone was spilling their secrets to the people around them. Thinking, he walked towards the balcony where he saw Isabel leaving. Anne was, by now, alone and was thinking to herself now her loyalties are going to be challenged in the company. 

 

Richard walked outside to stand behind the petite woman. He desperately wanted to tell her the news that his brother,George, had changed sides and now works with her father the CEO maker. 

 

As Richard held Anne, he knew that she knows something he doesn't because she hadn't looked at him or glanced at him once. A couple tears were also rolling down her cheeks alerting him to the fact something's wrong.

 

Richard revealed, after looking at her worriedly, "My brother changed sides and that means your sister has as well. Who are we to trust, Anne?" 

 

"No one. Not even each other .This will be a game of loyalties, Richard, and my Father will find a way to get me to the Lancasters rather than the Yorks. Isabel said that they offered her a sum of money and a title for both her and George's loyalty. I might as well go to their side as well and be with Edward of Westminster." Anne's words seemed to cut into Richard and he couldn't help but react. 

 

Richard held Anne a little closer and whispered "You are not changing loyalties,Anne. You are not going to be with Edward of Westminster either. You are with me and no one else. The world and atmosphere is different without you around." Richard knew that her words mattered to him now she was talking of switching sides. No that is not an option considering she was bearing his child. 

 

At his words, Anne replied "The crown everyone wants is as hollow as the throne they sit upon. I've seen my Father sit so many people upon that throne but honor and loyalty is a game you must be willing to play, especially, if you have dirt on someone you know who has ventured nearest to the throne." 

 

Richard thought about what she was saying. He was always nearest to the throne but so was George but this was always a game of thrones or cards if you will and his position doesn't mean a thing. Richard smiled and addressed her, "We should leave, Anne. I know a hotel nearby where we can talk about our relationship while we are there."


End file.
